bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace Razerion
Ace Razerion is the Brother of Lilith Flux and friend of Taiga Ken.They are all in Trinity Howling Wolves. Appearance Ace has the appearance of a young, matured and natural guy.He has silver spiked up hair, quite long down to his neck, with a scar on his left eye from a previous battle.He wears a dark blue mask covering his neck up to his nose.He is often seen with black gloves and a green jacket, under the green jacket is a slim dark blue body suit.He wears sandals and dark blue trousers and wears metal pads on his gloves, he also has weapons and equipment in his belt pouch. Personality Ace has a very cool, calm and collected personality, he only gets angry when you do something to annoy his friends.He is sociable and loyal but sometimes can be annoying to Lilith when he teases her, he is known to have a sense of humour in the oddest of situations.He is a member of Trinity Howling Wolves because he wishes to protect his sister, which shows his protective side and reliable side.Ace is seen to be a very strong guy when he battles, because he wishes for no one to get hurt.He doesn't like hurting people but when he has to he will.He is matured although he can be silly and sarcastic when he is playing with Taiga and Lilith. History Ace had a very good childhood, he was neglected a lot of the time by his parents because they cared so much for Lilith but he was always good to his sister and he was never jealous of her.He always used to take out his sister to the forest to train with him and Taiga, they all were good friends helping each other with their problems.Ace when he got older never forgot about his sister he put his problems aside to deal with his sister's problems, as he progressed in his training he became closer to his mother and father.His father died at 9 but he never was truly connected with his father as they never spoke much but he still was upset.Ace always didn't care about his feelings just his friends and sisters, he always comforted his sister when she cried about her dad dieing.Ace,his sister and Taiga all joined Trinity Howling Wolves to get stronger. Stats Powers and Abilities Large Mass Of Spiritual Power: Ace's spiritual power is not huge but it is more than a captains spiritual power. Highly Skilled Swordsman: Ace has great skill with his sword, his skill is about at a captains level. Master Of Illusions: Ace's main ability is to create illusions he can also see through any illusion. Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ace rarely ever uses melee combat because his abilites focus on long range. Highly Skilled Kido User: Ace is very skilled in kido as he can use high leveled kido with great power. Skilled Shunpo User: Ace can use shunpo quite easily and quickly. Zanpaktou Ace's zanpaktou takes the form of a normal katana when it is sealed.When Ace releases his zanpaktou it takes the form of 2 swords with a curved edge and they are black and white with a design near the handle.The handle is slightly bent, meant for easy grip of the sword.The release command is Hitokuchi(Bite).Its name is Hokuaibijon. Shikai Special Ability: When Ace is in shikai it allows him to use his illusion ability.These illusions are not meant for pain mostly they are meant for messing up the mind of his opponent.Each of his illusions have to be called out seperately. *'Iryujon ato-shi wa shisen:'(イリュージョンアート死は視線) (Illusion Arts Death Gaze) Ace summons an illusion which covers Ace's body, while he stares at them meant to send fear into their mind. *'Iryujon ato wa, shoko kaigi-sho o chokyo'(イリュージョンアートは、商工会議所を調教) (Illusion Arts Torture Chamber) Ace summons an illusion which surrounds the opponent in an chamber while they are tied up and it tightens up gradually, meant to make the opponent feel pain in their mind. *'Iryujon atofuru mahi'(イリュージョンアートフル麻痺) (Illusion Arts Full Paralyzation) Ace summons an illusion which creates an illusion of lightning raining down on the opponent making them feel paralyzed. *'Iryujon ato kaiseki tesuto'(イリュージョンアート解析テスト) (Illusion Arts Analysis Test) Ace summons illusions of ghosts each with different skills, used to test the opponents skill and to read how much strength, skill and speed they have. *'Iryujon atotaimushifuto'(イリュージョンアートタイムシフト) (Illusion Arts Time Shift) Ace summons an illusion of a huge clock which starts at 11:55 and when it reaches 12:00 it makes the opponent think they cannot use any hado or their shikai abilities. *'Kage o han'ei shite iryujon ato'(影を反映してイリュージョンアート) (Illusion Arts Reflecting Shadow) Ace summons an illusion of the enemy to attack the opponent making themselves attack the air, leaving them open for a easy hit. Note:If the opponent can see through illusions none of these will have effect on them, or if they have a good eye. Bankai When Ace releases his bankai his 2 swords take the form of 2 scythes one for each hand.They are black and with holes on the curve of the edge.The handle is surrounded with a black bandage. Bankai Special Ability: When Ace goes into bankai it strenghens his illusions and also gives him better perception of the enemy.His main bankai ability is Genjitsu-tekina genso(Realistic Illusions) this allows his illusions to be real, he mostly uses this to confuse enemies who can see through illusions and it is used to deal damage.It also allows him to call out 2 illusions at once to combine their powers together. *'Iryujon ato wa moho'(イリュージョンアートは模倣) (Illusion Arts Copycat) This allows Ace to create an illusion which shrouds his body and copies the opponents zanpaktou and he uses one move with it.This sometimes does not work and can only be used once. *'Iryujon ato shinpan no hi'(イリュージョンアート審判の日) (Illusion Arts Judgement Day) Ace summons an illusion that looks like a beast and if Ace has not been damaged enough then this move deals a lot of damage to the opponent but if Ace has been hurt a lot than Ace gets the damage. *'Iryujon ato gekido yowamushi'(イリュージョンアート激怒弱虫) (Illusion Arts Enraged Weakling) This is a illusion which that Ace summons by pure instinct, it gives a tremendous amount of strength and speed to the losing side but it has the opposite effect if he is winning. *'Iryujon ato wa, dare o reiki'(イリュージョンアートは、誰を励起) (Illusion Arts Pumped Nobody) This illusion makes the opponent think they are at the strongest they can be and makes them move around normally but they do not think because they are too happy about being strong. *Iryujon ato sensen chaji(イリュージョンアート戦線チャージ) (Illusion Arts Battlefront Charge) Ace uses this as his last resort because it uses up so much energy, it creates illusions of many different strong creatures to attack the user. Trivia Ace is based off of Kakashi from Naruto. Category:Character